


【日狛】生命的終焉

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【日狛】生命的終焉

「我厌恶自杀，因为作为普通人，想来你不会明白的吧、我如何拼命的活下去……，但如果是你，我愿意奉陪，因为我的世界将因你而结束。」

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

一向悲观的他，初次走了出世界，与他相拥；回抱着他，向来总是乐观的他，最终与他在一起。

狛枝凪斗诊断出癌症时，他身边只有自己一个人，躺卧在床上，给与医生的答覆也仅是一声『知道了』，像是被叮嘱做事的孩子一样。

在心底记下这时间，虽说自己年轻，或许有大概率可以比预期的时间多活几年，但过程无非是跟癌末的病患一个样，要是能安稳的在睡梦中死去也算是奇迹了。

这件事大概是如此的，之后从新世界程序里头出来后，狛枝凪斗彻底地把他给忘了。一时间太多事情了，要细数起来狛枝也记不得，一部分是如此；一部分因为病灶在淋巴随着流淌的血液，进而影响到大脑，对于记忆这狛枝凪斗自然没多加在意，只是隐约地可以感受到身体的变化。

疲惫感频繁地涌上困扰着狛枝。恍惚间自己记得那时日向是怎么把自己从程式里头唤醒的，一次次尝试着，虽然才两次而已，但是人生谁人能有两次重来的机会。

而自己能够遇到日向君已经是万幸了。

本以为自己会这样结束无趣的一生，对方却为了自己改变心意。

狛枝可以明白为了所爱而死的感受，曾经自己为了希望献上自己的生命也再所不惜。但面对自己同样所爱的对方，狛枝并不认同这样的看法。

但重病的自己已经无法挣脱对方的环抱，日向也同样的爱着自己，在未来失去所爱时自己必定会难过的。

「这样做才不会有人感谢你……」

把自己最重要的生命全糟蹋在狛枝身上，后者十分不赞同，但将死之人的他还是难以自已为对方担忧起来。诉说着未来的美好。

或许是担心日向真的如此，狛枝选择逃跑，趁着深夜摸黑离开。

夜里寒风萧瑟的吹过自己，几个月前合身的衣物如今都有过大的缝隙灌入寒风，即使紧紧裹着围巾，狛枝还是忍不住牙齿打颤起来。他不晓得自己该往何处去，但是要是两人在一起都得死的话，狛枝选择独自一人面对。

脑袋一片空白的游荡在街头，深夜的街景，自己与之格格不入，倘若走得不够远很快地便会被发现。拐入小巷口，自己就住这附近却对这里陌生得很，狛枝无聊间想着。

自己跟一只即将死去的猫有何不同呢？

自己曾听过猫在自己即将死去时会找寻一处安身之处躲藏起来，那时自己也是这么碰巧遇上的那一匹有着酷炫名字的猫。

从田中身边逃开，在最终碰上狛枝之后死去。是幸运吗？他让自己见到最后一面，因为撒娇的关系，狛枝颇喜欢他的。但记忆里，自己所爱的死去，还是让狛枝不免苦涩地笑了起来。随之贯入的寒风呛着了自己，不住弯腰下来。

如今就连日向也是如此。光是被自己见到就会出现厄运似的，狛枝没等自己的不适缓和，继续向下走去，咳过的气管灼烧着自己，身体也暖和了些，莫名地有了些起色的自己，忽视身上的一切，仰着头拼命地跑去。

他想远离，远离自己身后的不幸，以及给周围人所添的麻烦，一面想着自己要是跑得够远，日向一定会放弃的吧。也或许他会怪自己什么话都没曾留下。

但正因为如此想来他一定会明白的吧！就是不愿与对方一块死去，才选择逃离。像这样的事，狛枝绝不会答应的，自己能为希望付出生命，但一旦生命离开自己向往着希望而去，那这副驱壳又剩下什么呢？

自己一生中总遭遇许多事，绊倒在草地里，狛枝穿过空地时一时间没能注意到脚下的窟窿，猛地给绊倒，这样的自己也能在眼前草堆里发现六叶的苜蓿草（*1）。

说实话自己完全高兴不起来，作为一般的小草的话，明天的一早他又能同伙伴们在一块，然而一旦被人发现，它也只有离开的份儿，这样的幸运……。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

「他很幸运…被发现得早」

清晨出来运动的老人家们，很快的就看到远远草地上对方惹眼的粉白鬈发，本以为凶多吉少的他在警察跟救护车同时到来时还存有一丝微弱的气息。经过一番回温的救护后狛枝恢复了许多，在日向赶来时，对方还能试图想着逃跑的路线，甚至还想绕过日向往对方的左侧跑开，却被日向一把拦下，安回床上。

对于日向，他只想问狛枝一件事。他该如何才能叫狛枝活下去。

「……如果换作是我，你能陪我走完这一段吗？」

「…………」

狛枝不愿回复对方。自己多少能明白的意含，即使是自己如此独自死去了，对方不会在有任何的未来。

「……叹，先说我可不那么容易死啊」

最终狛枝叹了口气，伸出右手抚弄着对方枕在床缘的手。苦笑地，连要跑开也能被发现，甚至还发现极为罕见的幸运草，是说还是六叶的呀，简直叫人难以置信。

那之后狛枝安分了许多。

日向能明白对方的安分不单纯是接受了这个事实，同样的也是因为这么个病情促使的。但同时也因为都到如此阶段，陪伴对于狛枝更胜过任何治疗，只消有不适在前往就医就可以的。

领着药物，日向把人推离病院，外头的空气新鲜许多，不再刺鼻难受，日向问狛枝可有想去的地方。

碰巧是假日的关系，早些前恢复世界时人们也发现信仰的重要。

「虽然没有你的铜像…不过很美对吧！」

得意的说着，日向也参与其中，是计划内首要的步骤，在经历绝望之后人们渴求救赎以及原谅（*2），作为曾经的绝望，日向与狛枝属于后者，随说祈求谁的原谅他们之中没人可以确定，但是他们还是努力着。

转过头来看着对方，狛枝灰绿色的眼瞳之中是彩玻璃五彩的光芒，而后在听到日向的话时，不住笑了起来。却又无法太过激动，按着自己的胸口，伴着虚弱的气息一抽一抽地低笑着。

那之后是教堂惯例的活动，人潮一多后，狛枝不大喜欢，毕竟显得有些吵杂，而不悦地皱起眉头。日向也只好把人带离那处，虽然已经正式启用，不过内里还有许多需要加强的工程如此向对方说着。

日向一面开车带着狛枝环绕着这样一个城市。开着车窗让外头的微风吹拂进来，这样的行程也好方便对方的身体，不然带着轮椅一并走着着实不大方便，还能看到他们努力的全貌。

那最后是在一处公路旁停下，那是一处看得见海景的临时停靠区，替狛枝搭了件外套，日向把人带了下车。

远处天边漫开夕阳的余晖，晕染浅薄的云翳，拓宽着他，浅粉、薄橘的色彩淡淡地散开，偶尔倒映在无浪的海面熠熠生辉，随后又随着浪潮的翻涌刺着自己的双眼。

垂下目光，狛枝偶然想起，第一次彼此还未熟悉时，自己窝在椰子树下等候对方的情况。不晓得为什么狛枝便预感到会有好事发生。果然之后自己无意间表露的兴奋，让日向把希望峰戒指给了自己。

如此一提，日向慌忙地想起。

「没事的、这样就足够了」伸手按住日向在翻找手机跟皮夹的手，狛枝淡淡地说。

进而窝进对方的怀中。

「这样就可以了…」

入夜后的两人依然没去别处，只是夜幕之中，吹拂而来的海风让健康的日向也觉得寒冷，自然不让狛枝多做停留扶上车后，两人离开那里，开往港口。

为了这一天，日向不知道做了多少准备。早些前狛枝自己已经试过吃药、上//吊，一切凡人看似致命的事，但对方依然完好如初，要是那时自己自然会感谢，他又一次留下来，而如今的打算却不是如此。

停下车，日向依然说着。其实只要狛枝肯直到最后自己都不好离开的。但狛枝还是摇了摇头，反问着日向。

「……其实只要你能跟我说话就好，不用陪到这一步的」

「怎么可能呢？」

看着对方做这事，怎么也不可能放任吧。日向愿意相信狛枝有着足够的幸运活下去的，但他的长短日向病不能体会，只是乐观的替他面对，但这次拥抱下，日向还是更加确认对方的模样。

拉起车窗，一路向前驶去，没入深夜里漆黑的海水之中，随着缓慢地沉没，彼此没有多言什么，眼前仅有车灯照亮下悬浮着的气泡，此外彼此什么都没能看见，水中淡淡地光线中，狛枝再一次看向对方，渴望记住对方的模样。

而同样注意到的狛枝，也只是会以笑容看着日向，他其实想骂他的，明明日向还能有更好的选择，但如今多说也是无益。

那之后彼此间说了什么，也仅是化作深海底的泡泡，在浮出水面的那一刻消逝，直到最后一口气，从车内溢出，两人再也消失在这世上。

但或许是死神仍然看不上自己，狛枝再沙滩上醒了过来。随后被警方通知机构的成员，来接人便是苗木，毕竟他也好奇日向前辈的失踪。只是狛枝只字不提的愣愣地望着车外，就连沟通也成了困难。

或许是因为如此照料不易，狛枝被送往看护中心，偶尔还是不改那偷遛出门的毛病。

而遇见在海岸的那人。

「呐啊…如果我是你我不会折磨做的」

对着完全陌生的人言语着，狛枝自然地凑上前去接着说道。

注1：极其幸运，能发现的机率极小。花语：幸福与幸运。

注2：记得跟亮太说的就是原谅吧

【记录】

其实是想写殉情，之前就困惑着这到底是BE还是HE。

但又想到一个如果他为你而死，而你的生命不也承载了对方？

一度妥协了，因为对方曾表态过，要是那之后他可能也不会愿意活下去，一个人或许会寂寞，不过两个人就不会如此了吧。

但最终不幸/幸运，狛枝还是活下来了。

说来主要是脑补到一幕，漫画形式，一片漆黑的海洋中窜出的气泡，在一侧页面形成最后一句话。

算是前篇的故事


End file.
